The Dreaded Nomad/Transcript
The episode opens with multiple shots of a vast, barren desert. A convoy is shown riding through it, with a woman seen steering the lead vehicle. She hears a noise behind her from the inside of the wagon. Toth: Skout. What is it you're doing back there? Skout: Just takin' inventory, Toth! Got everything we need to catch a bounty! (pulling each item out of a bag as she lists them off) Knife, jerky, bow, arrows, quiver, knife, Don Paragon's Special Agua Elegante, more knives - Uh, Toth? Why do we need so many knives again? Toth: Stabbing. Toth pulls out another knife for Skout to pack away. Skout pulls out a corkscrew-shaped knife from the bag. Skout: Even this one? Toth: Especially that one. Skout: Oh, right. How silly of me. Toth: Why do we need so many books? The camera pans to show a stack of books next to Skout. Skout: Uh... so that we'll know everything we need to know about the wilderness? Toth: I already know everything I need to know about the wilderness. Skout: Oh, of course! I'm such a dunderhead! ...Such a dunderhead... A little later, the convoy has arrived at the entrance of a large Bramble Forest. Toth pushes her way through to the front of a group that has formed at the entrance. Toth: You are here because you are the finest soldiers in any of the four corners. You are ruthless, cunning, and your name strikes fear into the hearts of all who would oppose us! You are Don Paragon's Dandy Lions! Skout excitedly claps as awkward silence ensues. Toth: The Don chose each and every one of you for this important mission: (holds up a wanted poster) To find the dreaded Nomad! Some of you may die. But so many more will return back to the oasis as heroes! A man in the crowd raises his hand. Jethro: You said all this last time! Santi: And the time before that, at the cave? Null: (shaking his head) You were so sure he was in that cave. Jethro: But he weren't. Toth: And I'll say it as many more times as I have to until we find him! The Nomad isn't just another bounty! He's the most wanted man in the world, and has been for the last hundred years! Because he's magic! He's a menace that- Jethro: "A menace that must be stopped." We know! You done told us! Santi: It's like she don't even listen to us, Jethro! Null: Well, I for one- Toth cuts Null off by throwing an axe at the group's feet, causing the Dandy Lions to recoil. Toth: Does anyone else have something to say? A man in a red uniform pushes through the crowd. Red Manuel: Well, since you invited... It's clear you're leading us on another wild goose chase. And when you return to Don Paragon empty-handed (again), Red-Manuel will be the one to take your place at his side. Toth: Well, looks as though Red wants to start this old song and dance at the top of the mission today. Skout! Get me my stabbing knife. Skout jumps between the two to stop them from fighting. Skout: Now hold on you two, we're supposed to be on the same side! And we're supposed to recognize rank! Toth's in charge because she's the best and everyone knows it. Red Manuel: How adorable that your spittoon girl thinks so highly of you, Toth. Skout: Hey now! In addition to carrying the spittoon, I'll have you know I also carry a great deal of other things! Red Manuel flicks the big backpack Skout is carrying, causing her to tip over and fall on her back. Red Manuel: And how's that working out for you? The other members of the Dandy Lions begin to laugh as Skout dejectedly clutches her arm, looking to the floor. Toth picks up the backpack with one hand and throws it at Red Manuel as the Dandy Lions continue to laugh. Toth: It seems she can handle it better than you. (Toth gives Skout an understanding smile.) Now form up and move out! Now inside the forest, Skout crouches down to observe a strange flower. Skout: (excitedly) I've never seen flora like this in person! Some of these plants shouldn't even exist anymore. Red Manuel: (grabbing a book out of Skout's hand) You think a book is going to protect you here? Red Manuel tosses the book behind him into the mouth of a giant plant creature. He picks up the flower Skout was examining, causing his hand to suddenly swell. Skout: That book could have told you that was a poisonous pinch butler. Red Manuel: (dropping the flower) You think being clever means you belong here, but we all know when the time comes to take action, you'll just cower behind Toth like you always do. Skout stands up and growls as Red Manuel walks away. Skout: I'll show that Red what's what. I am cut out for adventure, I am brave! Ah! Skout, while walking through the forest, stumbles and rolls down a hill into a field of rocks. Skout: Great job, Skout. You've gone and difficulted this whole thing up. One of the rocks makes a small clattering noise. Cautiously, Skout approaches it an pokes it. Nothing happens, so she picks it up. Skout: Aw, now I'm just scaring myself. To think that a rock would- The rock suddenly reveals it has eyes. In a panic, Skout begins to scream and drop it as all the other rocks around her spring up and run around, revealing they also eyes, arms and legs. Skout backs up into a large boulder, which is also revealed to be alive. The rocks run for cover in the brambles. Skout hears someone coming up from behind her, and pulls a knife from her pocket, pointing it at the stranger. '''Skout': Don't move! Skout pulls a wanted poster out of her backpack and compares the stranger with the depiction of the Nomad. Skout: Do me a favor. Try to look a smidge more intimidating for a second. The stranger attempts to look intimidating, with a very low level of success. Skout concludes that the stranger is not the Nomad Skout: Guess that answers that. My name's Skout. Reckon you live out here in these brambles? The stranger nods affirmatively. Skout: Great, maybe you can help me out. Got a name, stranger? The stranger shrugs. Skout: You can talk, can't you? The stranger lowers his head sadly. Skout: A mute, huh? Well, that's a conundrum. I don't even know what to call ya. Coming up with an idea, the stranger waves the rocks over. They stack together into the shape of a human. The stranger and the rocks shake hands. Skout: You want me to call you 'Friend'? The stranger nods. Skout: Whelp, that's good enough for me! Uh, say there Friend. These critters are a-mazing! (pulling out of her survival books) Are they just part of the local wildlife here or... The rocks suddenly jump onto Skout's book, carrying it away. Skout: Hey! Although Skout doesn't see it, the stranger bends down and claps his hands in-front of a flower. It suddenly grows eyes and begins to move and look around, revealing that the stranger is in fact the Nomad. Skout: Well, dag nab it! The rock critters run off with Skout's book as the Nomad brings the flower to her. Skout: Huh? What in the... The flower jumps into her hand, crawls up her arm, rubs against her cheek, and finally happily settles itself in her hair. Skout: There's... nothing quite like this in my field guide. I wonder if... (gasps) Maybe the Nomad IS here! And this is all the result of his magic! I have to go, Friend. I've gotta find Toth! The Nomad quickly rushes to stop Skout from returning to Toth. He makes a series of gestures. Skout: Wait, you know the Nomad? The rock critters gather behind the Nomad into the shape of a house. Skout: You know where he lives? (gasps) Can you show me? The Nomad shakes his head affirmingly. Skout: (hugging the Nomad) Oh, thank you! This will show every single one of those Dandies! Even Toth will have to notice. Let's go! Skout and the Nomad rush off, with the many rock critters, following behind them. They wander through the bramble forest, seeing multiple wondrous sights. While crossing a swampy area, a hippopotamus-like creature springs from the water and eats another one of Skout's books. It begins to spray water into the air from its nose. Skout: (amazed) What is this place? Later, the pair arrive at an abandoned looking shack in a clearing. Skout: Huh. Looks like nobody's home. Skout enters the house as the Nomad suddenly has a vision of the shack and the forest around it being completely repaired and healthy. Unknown Woman: Hey! An unknown woman opens the door and peeks out from the doorway as the Nomad's vision returns to normal. Skout: This feels an awful lot like trespassing. You coming inside? The Nomad rubs his eyes and follows Skout inside. Skout: He must have been cooped up in here for ages. They say nobody's seen him for a hundred years. Does he ever leave the briar patch? (the Nomad sadly shakes his head) Seems like it'd be awful lonesome. (The Nomad affirmatively shakes his head.) He must be dying for someone to talk to. (The Nomad excitedly shakes his head affirmatively.) No wonder why he's so evil. Surprised by Skout's words, the Nomad jumps back. Skout: Well, the Nomad clearly lives here. So I think it's best we set up an ambush and wait for him to come back. I'll go get Toth and the others. Oh, you're gonna love her. Once she finds that evil nomad she'll really let em' have it. The Nomad worriedly tugs at his hat. He rushes in an attempt to stop Skout once again. Skout: Something wrong? The Nomad grabs a sheet hanging nearby. Skout: What are you doing with that old sheet? The Nomad hangs the sheet up, sitting Skout down on a nearby log as the rock critters settle in around her. He then pops out from behind the sheet like stage curtains with a broom in his hands as the rocks clap for him. Setting the broom down, he claps as it springs to life and begins the dance. off-screen Toth: I've found you. The screen quickly pans over to show Toth and the rest of the Dandy Lions standing together, holding various weapons. Toth: Nomad. Beginning to realize that the strange she has been following around is actually the Nomad, Skout takes out a book and begins to hit her head on it. Skout: Such! A! Dunderhead! Toth: (pointing an axe at the Nomad) You're coming with us, and no amount of trickery and magic can save you! The Nomad looks around in a panic and quickly claps as Toth's many knives come to life, ripping out of Skout's backpack and heading towards the Dandy Lions. Jethro: Ah! Trickery and magic! Red Manuel: You fools! Red Manuel will show how this is done. The knife critters turn around and run away from Red Manuel. Red Manuel: Get back here! You're ruining Red Manuel's moment! The Nomad grabs the hanging white sheet and throws it over Red Manuel, causing him to fall over. Red Manuel: Aw sheet! As the Nomad lightly chuckles at Red Manuel, Toth suddenly punches him in the face, sending him flying. Toth: No more games. Skout: (stepping in front of Toth) Toth, wait! He's not what you think! Toth ignores Skout, rushing past her as attempts to attack the Nomad who is continuously dodging her axe. Red Manuel continues to run around with the sheet over him. Red Manuel I can't see! Jethro: Quick, help Red Manuel! He's claustrophobic! Santi: Though much to proud to admit it. Jethro and Santi run to Red Manuel in an attempt to help him. Red Manuel: Get your hands off me! Red Manuel punches Santi through the sheet, causing him to drop a lit torch he was carrying. It accidentally ignites the sheet. Red Manuel screams as he runs around on fire. Jethro: Oops. In a panic, Red Manuel runs through the walls of the Nomad's shack, inadvertently causing it too to go up in flames. Santi: Oops. The Nomad looks over, devastated as he sees his house burning. Toth goes to attack the Nomad when the broom he brought to life earlier jumps in the way, sacrificing itself. Having knocked down the Nomad, Toth is about to make the final blow when Red Manuel knocks into her from behind. The Nomad and some critters make an escape while Toth is forced to hold Red Manuel off of her. Toth: No! He's getting away! Someone do something! Off-screen, Skout throws the contents of a spittoon on Toth and Red Manuel to put out the fire. Skout: Um... sorry? Red Manuel: (freeing himself from the sheet) You let him get away! Toth swiftly punches Red Manuel in the face. Toth: (picking up a torch) He's not out of the woods yet. So let's burn the woods down. Skout: Wait, Toth! Don't you think that's going too far? Santi: These moral quandaries are beyond our pay grade. Jethro: I concur. The Jethro and Santi throw torches into the forest behind them as it immediately begins to blaze. Skout: Oh, dear. Meanwhile, the Nomad reaches the entrance to the forest, preparing to leave when he is stopped by a voice. distant Skout: Wait! Back inside the bramble forest, Skout catches up to Toth. Skout: Toth, you have to stop! This whole place is gonna burn down! Toth: That's the idea. A large bramble branch above Skout begins to crack off and fall as she stands there frightened. Toth tackles Skout out of the way just before it lands. Angered, Toth begins to hack at the branch with her axe. Skout: We have to go back and help the others! They're gonna be stuck in that clearing! Toth: We can't stop now. We won't! (coughs) Succumbing to the smoke, Toth passes out. The Nomad, hesitating at the edge of the forest, hears Skout once more distant Skout: Help! Please! Somebody! Skout drags Toth slightly away from the growing fire as she falls to her knees. She then hears stomping noises heading towards her. The Nomad, riding the hippopotamus creature from earlier, break through the brambles. The creature sprays water from its nose in an attempt to extinguish the fire, but gets worn out part-way through. Skout takes out one of her books and attempts to quickly read through it before coming up with an idea. Skout: Hey, fella. Need a snack? Skout feeds her book to the creature, allowing it to continue putting out the fire. The rock critters and the Nomad carry the unconscious Dandy Lions out of the forest. The Nomad places Skout and Toth on the ground. Skout: You... you saved us. Thanks, Friend. Skout passes out on the ground. The Nomad is surprised when he hears coughing as Red Manuel, still conscious, crawls towards him with his gun. Red Manuel: You've got no place to hide, Nomad. Don Paragon will hear of what happened! He will not rest until you are captured. So. What are you going to do now? A rock critter hit Red Manuel over the head with a piece of the broken broom from earlier. With encouragement from the rocks, the Nomad finally takes his first step outside of the forest as the screen cuts to black. Category:Transcripts